


Beware The Skeleton Man

by Squidapples



Series: The Crystal Era [31]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Song Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: The Skeleton man is coming.
Series: The Crystal Era [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/873915
Collections: SPN Quarantine Hits





	Beware The Skeleton Man

But… beware, for the Skeleton man walks at midnight. 

That line stuck with Dean, they had never faced a Skeleton before.

According to the lore, the skeletons had a tremendous amount of power and would not be easily defeated.

*Thump, thump, thump* the sound echoed through the empty bunker. Sam had gone out to get groceries.

Jack was out training the Pokemon, to not tear up the bunker when they were left alone.

Dean got a flashlight and went to look for the origin of the sound. A pile of bones lied in the doorway.

Dean sighed, Jack needed to clean up after the Pokemon the bunker might be big, but that doesn’t mean it has to look like horderville.

The flashlight landed on a brown bone thing, “Marowak the Bone Keeper Pokemon” “They thump their bones rhythmically to communicate among themselves. There are nearly 50 different rhythmic patterns”. Rotom explains.

Days went by and Marowak hadn’t caused any trouble, so it was allowed free reign of the bunker.

Green flames popped up around the bunker, water would not douse them so dean went to Home Depot and bought some sandbox sand. 

Within three hours, all the fires were out, the sand couldn’t fix the holes in the burned stuff though.

This time it was a dark grey Marowak “that’s an Aolan Marowak” “Marowak the Bone Keeper Pokemon” “When it beats opponents with its bone, the cursed flames spread to them. No amount of water will stop those flames from burning”. Rotom says to Dean.

The Bone Vultures kept flying over the bunker like they were waiting for someone.

When the bone vultures fly over that means something bad is coming for you. 

Dean had to keep cleaning the yard because of all the corpses, bones and other stuff they would drop.

Within the month, baby bone vultures began to appear, that’s the first sign after that it’s all downhill from there.

“Vullaby the Diapered Pokemon” “It wears a bone to protect its rear. It often squabbles with others of its kind over particularly comfy bones.” Rotom tells Dean.

Two months later, the adult bone vultures began nesting in the trees surrounding the bunker.

“Mandibuzz the Bone Vulture Pokemon” “They adorn themselves with bones. There seem to be fashion trends among them, as different bones come into and fall out of popularity.” Rotom said.

Dean knew they didn’t have long left before the skeleton man found his way back to them again.

But first, they had to deal with the green water problem. Jack had dyed the entire bunker’s water supply green.

The Pokemon were drinking green water, the shower had green water coming from it.

There was so much green water Dean’s vision was starting to tint green.

The time had come, the skeleton man was here, but Sam, Dean and Jack were not.

They set out for a hunt at 10:00 (22.00), the skeleton man couldn’t track them and was too lazy to even if he could.

He rounded up his lackeys, he would be back for them. He would get them some day one day. 

But beware for the skeleton man is still out there, waiting for the right moment to strike.

If you’re out alone between 12:00-1:00 (00.00-1.00) watch out, anyone can become the skeleton man’s prey and be dragged to the underworld.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble.  
> Marowak-Ultra Moon (Both)  
> Vullaby-Sword  
> Mandibuzz-Sheild


End file.
